The Vow
by Anime lover0331
Summary: Ikuto and Amu were walking down the street, hand in hand, not a care in the world. Neither one of them thought about what happened if one of them lost their memory. Based off the movie The Vow, with Channing Tatum
1. Mishap?

_**The Vow**_

Ikuto and Amu were walking down the street, hand in hand, not a care in the world. Neither one of them thought about what happened if one of them lost their memory. (Based off the new movie The Vow, with Channing Tatum and I say he has an amazing azz I say! Back to Ikuto and Amu)

Ikuto's P.O.V

It was a snowy day, cold to the bone, snow at least a foot deep, but Amu and I didn't care. Midnight blue eyes met the honey eyes filled with spring, which are never meant to cry. Amu looked up at me and leaned forward, while I met her in the middle with a passionate kiss. "Ikuto, what would you do if I didn't remember anything?" Amu asked me that and I stopped, staring at her. "Amu, why would you say such a thing, there is a one in a million chance that you losing your memory would happen," I replied, now thinking what would I do if I lost her. Amu was all I had, and she didn't have much either.

Amu's P.O.V

I was thinking about how all I had was Ikuto. My relationship with my old friends and family went downhill as we disagreed on everything. "Just say that the one in a million chances happened, Ikuto Tsukiyomi what would you do?" we continued walking again, paying no attention to anything, oblivious to any of our surroundings. He took some thought into it, and I guessed he was thinking his life would be nothing good. Ikuto took my hand and brought it to his lips, grazing it with his soft lips. "Amu I can honestly say that my life would be a living hell with no one right there for me to love on, think about. I want to be with you all the time. I would do anything for you," Ikuto got half way through and I was already crying this man could be the thorn in my side or the man I couldn't live without. Pervert or most romantic man on the Earth, how could those describe one man?

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was startled when I seen her crying, oh god what did I say now. Recalling my own words I couldn't think of anything that could offend her. "Amu, why are you crying? Darling if I did something wrong I'm sorry and take it back. Just please, don't cry," I braced her lightly not wanting to do something wrong. Amu looked up at smiled, which confused me. "How is it that one person, can say all the things one person needs? I really love you Ikuto, I guess that's why you're my husband. I think that the old saying is true that two minds connect once they're married," Amu smiled and continued walking with me. Both of our minds were thinking about each, not noticing we were crossing the street while a fully loaded semi truck was coming full speed at us. The driver seen us, but by that time it was too late to prevent anything. The truck driver pressed the brakes, but with there being ice, he slide.

Disclaimer i dont own a think though id gladly accept the rights to it :P

Ikuto: How can you do this to us

Ikime (E-Kim-E): I don't know i just watched the movie a while ago, and the movies so new i couldn't do a cross over since it wasn't on the list.

Ikuto: Sure, now come on, don't make me hate you just give me Amu and no harm will come to you

Ikime: Sure, you do anything to me and Amu will never remember you just like the movie!

Ikuto: You wouldn't dare break us up !-!

Ikime: I would so try me -_-

Ikuto: Damn. Defeat.


	2. Who to go with

The Vow

Chapter 2

What Happens Now?

Amu's Pov

I woke up with a head splitting headache and my bodying aching. I was barely able to open my eyes, but when I did I got a small glimpse of the room. It was almost completely white, but there was a dash of color here and there. I heard a constant beep that made my headache even worse. I made looked to see if anyone else was in my room, and there wasn't just me and that annoying noise. Just a minute after I was able to keep my eyes open for a period of time, a doctor came in.

"Hello Hinamori-san, I am Doctor Soma. You were hurt terribly in the car accident a few days ago. The passenger in your car wasn't hurt as bad as you were but he didn't come out unscathed. Only a few scratches, but you came out worse. Mrs. Hinamori-san, how do you feel?" the doctor asked.

Dr. Soma wore a white coat, as most docs do, tan pants that came down all the way, black sneakers, squared glasses, and his hair was covering his left eye. Why his hair was covering his face, really did make me want to ask questions, but that would be rude. His hair was a dark brown color and came down to the bottom of his ears. His teeth were absolutely perfect. If he wasn't my doctor I'd call him sexy, but why do when I think of love the name Ikuto comes to my mind?

Was Ikuto the name of somebody I know? Who was he exactly, so many questions running through my mind.

"Dr. Soma, I had a headache and the rest of my body feel like crap. Then there is the part where I can't even remember my first name. I only know my last name because you told me it when you came in here." I replied, trying to think everything through.

So, this is what I got so far. I was in a car accident, and my passenger was hurt, but not as bad as me? Correct me if that was wrong, but that is what I got. Then I was out for a few days, and have amnesia, considering I don't remember much, not even my first name.

"Well, with that car accident being as bad as it was, I would be shocked if you did remember anything from it." Great, just peachy, I don't remember a thing, nor any family or even friends. Who am I going to now?

"We contacted close family relatives. Ms. Hinamori, Mr. Tsukiyomi, please come in." the doctor motioned for everyone to come in.

A boy about 25 came in with midnight hair. Oh just the site of it made me want to touch it. It looked well taken care of. He wore mostly black, but somehow didn't look scary. He looked more scared and concerned than anything. The name Ikuto seemed to fit him, but was this Ikuto. Wait, who was Ikuto.

To the right of them was a couple hanging on to each other crying and sobbing about their daughter, which I was guessing was me.

The man wore a baby blue shirt. Light brown hair buzz cut. Dark brown pants and finished everything off with black slacks.

The woman wore a dress that came to her knees. It was red, but not an overwhelming red that most people can't stand. This red was just right. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head. She had a pair of wedges on the hue of her dress. Topping everything off was the ruby necklace covering a bit of her chest, then rub earrings, not very large, but they were so elegant. In her hair was a comb with a red flower with a jewel in the middle of it. She was one of the prettiest people she'd ever seen.

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Do y-you remember u-u-us?" the couple said at the same time.

"Are you my parents? Who is the male species beside you?" Amu asked eyeing Ikuto.

"Amu, I'm Ikuto, your fiancé." The blue one said.

'Fiancé, wait I'm engaged?' Amu thought in worry.

"Now Ms. Hinamori, with you not knowing who you is, you need to choose who you would like to go with. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who is your fiancé or your parents, who would you like to go live with till your memories return?" Dr. Soma asked and took out his board to write things down.

"I'll stay with the blue haired one for now" Amu said.

Her eyes went all gold with no pupil as she had a flashback.

'_Amu Hinamori, will you marry me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and become Amu Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a ring. With the box open it revealed a ring that had humpty lock on it. The outside lining was dark blue and the inner liner was bubblegum pink. The middle of the lock had the hole for the key had their initials written 'AH+IT'. Amu said yes and from there they had one heck of a night.'_

"Amu please go get changed into some fresh clothes for we can go home now" Ikuto brought out a pair of jeans and her favorite T-shirt he'd gotten her at Cape Canaveral.

Taking the pants she went into the stall only about 3 foot by 3 foot. When she got out she walked over to her parents, hugged and kissed him then went over to Ikuto.

Her belongings from the wreck were brought out to her from the store room used for anything on a person that is checked into the hospital.

When the two got home she looked around and slowly set her stuff down.

"This is our home Amu. The bathroom is off to the right, and the bedroom straight ahead." Ikuto explained the main parts of the house to her then had to set off to Easter.

He had an important job there, considering he was the owner and manager of everybody there. The pop idol Hoshina Utau was his biggest client, and today he was meeting with her.


End file.
